


LGBTQ+ Short Stories

by DeschaVato



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Demi Lovato (Musician), Elise Bauman - Fandom, Hollstien - Fandom, Lovatics - Fandom, Natasha Negovanlis - Fandom, Negovanman - Fandom, carmillamovie, creampuffs - Fandom
Genre: Demi Lovato - Freeform, Elise Bauman - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Lesbian, Multi, Natasha Negovanlis - Freeform, fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeschaVato/pseuds/DeschaVato
Summary: Basically short stories of whatever I feel like writing or suggested requests.





	1. Adorable Vampires (Hollstien)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all this one is just cute and short!

The salty air is comforting as I walk with my girlfriend of 6 years. The clouds are out yet we both hide under big hats. Keeping our sensitive skin from the sun rays. Six years ago I would have never pictured my life to be like this...

My girlfriend was a cute little 19 year old human when I met her. I on the other hand a 300 year old vampire. She wasn't really phased by my undead state but I never once thought she'd become a vampire for me.

I am still so in shock that this is my life, you see before her I was hopless and uncaring. I didn't think I could ever be loved let alone fall out of my mothers evil hands. I spent so many years in college trapping young girls for my "mother" I thought I had lost myself entirely. 

One girl changed everything because she belived we all deserved better even me who at the time was the apitomy of evil. 

She didnt accept things the way they were and faught with all she had to change things. She changed everything saved the world and saved me although if you ask her she will say I saved her life. 

I did what I could and so did she mistakes were made and not everyone could be saved but for the most part things worked out. We stopped literal hell on earth and for a while we lived happy human lives with the magic I had been given for saving the world. 

I gave that life up for all the lives I had taken in my checkered past, to set them free. I wouldn't change that but I never expected Laura to become a vampire so we could live together forever. 

I smiled at the dirty blond who was sipping blood from a cup with an umbrella hanging off it. She caught my stare and giggled "what?" I let my own chuckle escape me "nothing just you are adorable cupcake sipping blood through a straw in an umbrella cup". I laughed lightly as she glared at me "Don't CALL ME THAT! I am not adorable I'm a vampire just like you!" Her trying to act serious and tough made it impossible for me to stay serious "I am a 326 year old vampire you my dear are 26 as a human and only 1 of those years you have spent as a vampire. To me you will always be adorable! You will always be that cute 19 year old girl who stole my heart. Don't get me wrong though you are very feisty, strong, and definitely capable of amazing things all wrapped up in this little cutie who is definitely becoming one of the most bad ass vampires around. So when I call you cute or adorable its because you are stealing my heart over and over again with everything that you are." She was silent, her tough girl act vanished and in a flash she was on my lap and attached to my lips. I smiled as she kissed me her lips quickly taking control as always. Just because I'm an old vampire doesn't mean I wear the pants and honestly I love her dominating personality. Her hands tangled in my hair as I held her hips keeping her on my lap. Her tongue danced delicately over my lips only teasing before she pulled away slowly. I rested my forehead against hers and smiled "I love you Laura". Her smile warmed my heart "I love you too Carm so much".


	2. Technically (Negovanman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negovanman Fluff

"Here's my ultimatum  
It's time we had this conversation  
The numbers don't add up in this equation  
You got it good, no obligation, but what's in it for me  
I got my heart out on my sleeve  
For so long I I just let it bleed let you walk all over  
Here's my ultimatum  
We either give this a shot or not

You keep me up in the night I stay up wondering  
Am I yours are you mine are we more than a thing?  
Ya want my love, want it all, but it's torturing me  
Emotionally

It's not even fair  
That you don't have to feel this  
That you don't have to care  
I'm stuck in this confusion  
Cause I'm  
Technically single  
Emotionally unavailable  
Technically single  
Emotionally unavailable

Sick and tired of pretending  
It's obvious were more than friends  
I'm not cool with this if you're not intending  
To be together don't go wastin' my heart

Don't want to lose me or see me with some other girl  
But what am I supposed to do if I can't call you mine  
Give me no choice but move on cause there's no you and I  
Technically ya

It's not even fair  
That you don't have to feel this  
That you don't have to care  
I'm stuck in this confusion  
Cause I'm  
Technically single  
Emotionally unavailable  
Technically single  
Emotionally unavailable

Technically I-I-I  
Technically, it's not even  
Technically, I-I-I  
Technically  
Technically  
Technically -I-I-I  
You don't have to feel this  
Feel this

It's not even fair  
That you don't have to feel this  
That you don't have to care  
I'm stuck in this confusion  
Cause I'm  
Technically single  
Emotionally unavailable  
Technically single  
Emotionally unavailable"

I poured my heart out as I sang the words I had written. I felt myself grow numb as I tried to create the sound I wanted for the song I wanted to sound stronger than I was I just wanted her to know I was done even if I really never would be. I mean how long can I live like this? I love her beyond words I would move to another country where I don't speak the language just for her. I would leave my family and dreams behind just to be close to her. I would love her in every way I could and expect nothing in return. It doesn't seem to matter though and that's what breaks my heart. How can I move on and just stay friends with her when all I think about as I kiss someone else is how they do not compare to her. How can I move on when I am emotionally attached to her but technically single? I can't the problem is just that I can't I try I really do I've been on date after date nothing feels right. The hardest part about this is that she is my best friend she knows everything about me.

I looked up at my studio manager as she talked "Nice work Natasha I think we should go again if you are up for it." I nodded "yeah please from the top." The music started to play and I internally sighed girl the hell up Natasha! I wanted this done so I sang and sang. My heart ached I wanted to tell her how I felt. I wanted to scream it to the world, that I was madly infatuated with her from that first day, and how I have come to fall for her more and more each day. 

I felt a tear glide down my cheek and quickly brushed it away. I didn't have time to feel and get lost in my emotions. I quickly finished in the studio and found myself lost in thought as I read the script for season 3. It would be easy to harness the longing for her because that is all I ever do.

I was pulled from my thoughts as my phone rang. I distractedly answered without looking but knew instantly who it was. My heart fluttered at the sound of her voice "Natasha have you read the script!?!" I was silent I was too busy thinking about how lovely her voice is and how I missed it. A puzzled Elise spoke again "Hello! Natasha?" I shook my head "Hello yes I'm here and I am reading it right now..." I trailed off loosing my thoughts. She giggled "perfect buzz me up I'm at your place!" I shook my head again WHAT! FUCK! I played off my panic with a laugh "Elise what would you have done if I wasn't home or something?" She quickly fired back "Natasha I have a key don't make me have to search my backpack for it!" I laughed as I walked to my door and buzzed her up "you are lucky you are cute!" She laughed "please". A few moments later and muffled giggles filling my ears as she stood outside my door "aren't you going to open the door Negovanlis where are your manners?" I sighed as I opened the door hanging up my phone in the process "you are a pain." She laughed as she strolled into my apartment with her bike and helmet in hand. Her laugh made a smile emerge on my face. She propped her bike against its usual spot and set her helmet down then plopped down on the couch. Basically like a habit I went to the fridge and grabbed two waters. I would tell the girl to make herself at home if she hadn't already. This is the exact thing that leads to racing thoughts of coming home to her. I pushed my thoughts away I have missed her this weeks been crazy and I want to enjoy this time not dwell.

I sat beside her handing her a water she happily took. I couldn't help but stare today she was sporting a white tank top that was just the right amount of transparent to see the black sports bra under it. Then we had a familiar pair of yoga shorts I'd seen on multiple occasions. I had no words she takes my breath away no matter what. Her voice pulled my eyes to meet her own "So how far have you read?" It took me a minute to pull my stare away from her "Um..." I searched the coffee table in front of us that had a brand new binder and highlighters last seasons binder and then work from the studio and a few things for kinda tv. I grabbed the new binder and read the page I had been reading moments ago "uh act two". She smiled and pulled out her own binder "okay well I read it all! so have you had dinner?" I love her enthusiastic sunshine self "uh no I haven't why?" She smiled more sunshine "well finish reading and I'll make us dinner then we can talk about how we want to play them maybe run lines practice you know the whole ritual we have created!" She spoke like it was obvious like it had been planned. I smiled "Is this our thing now?" She laughed and leaned against me "Duh! Now read up I am dying to talk about what happens!" All I could do was nod her being so close just makes the world spin faster or something.

An hour and a half later of me seriously struggling to concentrate, due to the tiny cutie singing and dancing in my kitchen as she cooks, I was done". I wanted to cry to think that was the end.

I didn't allow myself more then two tears to fall. I couldn't not now I can cry about this later.

I walked into the kitchen "I am starving and emotionally drained from reading all that." I was wrapped in a warm hug "good I made a lot of food and right we can cry about the ending together after we eat!" She moved away from me and began to serve up the amazing smelling food she made for us. You might not look at us and think we are domestic in any way but we both love cooking and cooking for each other is probably a favorite or cooking together. I smiled at the yummy food that was making my mouth water. We got comfy on the couch and started to eat talking about our day and slowly getting into the script.

Talking to this woman about anything makes me more happy then I thought talking could make me. We walked through some lines some of how we want to play certain things and show certain things especially for our fans. After an hour of crying that this would be the end we decided to take a break. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the couch more. Elise leaned back and closer to me basically leaning against me. I opened my eyes to see her bright smile and beautiful eyes looking up at me innocent as ever as per usual. She looks at me and I melt while I am sure she is just thinking about puppies and rainbows or something. I wanted to kiss her and it was really starting to get annoying how badly I wanted, no needed those lips! I had to be staring at them there was no way I wasn't slowly inching forward. Like a magnet they were pulling me in and I was having a particularly hard time fighting it.

Fortunately before I could lean in fully and make a fool of myself my phone started to ring. I half smiled at Elise as I moved making her move off of me so I could answer. I sighed when I read the name "hello Dave before you ask I am almost done with the stuff for tomorrows video." He laughed making me think about what could possibly be funny. I rolled my eyes as he spoke "I need you to prepare a new video idea as well with Elise we need more promo videos..." I felt myself drifting away from his voice at the mention of her name I couldn't help but to look at her. She was paying no attention to me her focus was on my binder. Her hands glided over things I had highlighted. I tried to focus back in on Dave and heard a few random words that couldn't keep my attention. My eyes widened as Elise picked up what was clearly sheet music for the song I had written and recorded earlier. I didn't know what to do. Panic was all my body could focus on. I was frozen in panic millions of thoughts and yet I couldn't move. I blinked and looked away as Dave cleared his throat "Nat! Hello did you catch any of that?" I sighed "Don't call me Nat I don't call you Da and yes email me the details so I can have it written up. Look I got to go." I didn't give him time to process I just hung up and turned back to see that my eyes were not playing tricks on me and that Elise was reading the sheet music a look on her face I couldn't place. I sighed "sorry about that Dave you know how he gets". I didn't dare ask what she was doing I couldn't bring attention to it. She looked at me as I sat down next to her and that's when I saw the tears streaming down her face. She bit her lip trying to stop her chin from quivering "Natasha this is the saddest thing is this oh my god who is this about?" I looked down watching her cry is probably the one thing that always breaks down my walls. I sighed "Elise I, it's well see it's-" I lowered my head more I couldn't speak. I could hear her sniffle "Natasha please look at me". I slowly lifted my head and eyes to meet hers I wanted to speak I wanted to lie and say someone else wrote it or that it was old but I couldn't. She could see it in my face in my lack of words in my eyes. She set the paper back on the table and in one quick move her hand found my neck and her lips found mine.

Shock doesn't seem like the right word at all and the familiar feeling of her lips made me melt instantly. I felt my lips move against hers as a habit and focused back in on how soft her kiss was. Short and sweet but full of longing and dare I say love. Elise rested her head against mine "I think I love you Natasha I do feel this I feel so much. I thought I didn't know you were feeling the same way..." She trailed off like she was unsure that my feelings were the same. I leaned in and connected our lips once again soft, sweet, passionate. I pulled her closer "I think I was falling for you from day one, I know I love you because you are all I think about Elise I love you". I felt a weight leave me as the words left my mouth and her smile made the world stop. She leaped on top of me and kissed me like she couldn't breathe if her lips were not attached to mine. I held her body on top of mine leaning back further almost laying on the couch. My hands traveled her back and held her waist. One hand tangled in my hair the other finding rest close to my chest. I felt like my body was on fire her body is warm and perfect and its so close I can feel her breathe I can feel her muscles flex as she moves against me slightly. Her tongue danced happily over my lips finding its way in my mouth with ease my own lips reacting naturally to her like it did what she wanted before I could really process it. I followed her lead and melted into the couch more as we kissed. She was making me feel dizzy with her hips pressing into me ever so slightly as our tongues danced. I ventured to a place I had never been and felt my breath hitch as a moan left the woman on top of me. My hands reacted automatically to her response by getting a firmer grip on her ass. Fire ran through my blood at the sensation of touching her holding her this way feeling her so close. Her hands pulled my hair as she moaned again with the attention I was giving her. I bit her lip as she moved her hand to my chest and didn't hesitate to do as she pleased. Both our breathing was heavy and fast as we gripped and moved against each other. The feeling of wanting more the feeling that close wasn't close enough the urge to give in to all desire. I tried to stifle my whimper as her hips moved against me a little harder but failed whimpering like she had just flicked a switch.

Elise slowly sat up straddling me looking at me like I had never seen before "sorry I well you are-" I interrupted her with a peck on the lips now sitting up hugging her close to me "shut up cupcake don't be sorry for making me feel amazing for stealing my heart and controlling my body because I belong with you and it feels so right." She smiled "well Natasha you are a softy romantic aren't you we are a lot like our characters." She yawned as she looked at me pushing my hair out of my face "I think someone is tired?" I questioned her raising an eyebrow. She shook her head obviously trying to hide another yawn. How can one be this adorable. I truly couldn't stand it the puppy dog eyes and pout of her lip. I stood holding her tight as she wrapped her legs around me like the little monkey she is. I walked to the bedroom and went to set her on the bed but she didn't untangle her self from me and instead pulled me down on top of her "monkey I need to change out of these jeans at least do you want to change at all?" She sighed as she rolled me over getting on top of me "I guess some PJs would be good but I need another kiss". I smiled as I leaned into her lips blissfully connecting them. Everything was perfect.

Sure we still had to talk about what and how we wanted this to go. In the moment I didn't care I had my monkey wrapped around me chest to chest lips locked and nothing in my way of feeling the overwhelming joy I was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading!


	3. Body Say (Lesbian4Lovato)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demi Lovato Steamy Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sexual content

Our eyes cross in paths across the room.

She looked down, her brown eyes hidden behind her dark messy hair. She is teasing her newest song just one touch of her finger away. She has told me so much about it and has only let me get sneak peaks of it! She looked up as she finally pressed play.

I bit my bottom lip as she stared me down from across the room. Her new single started to play loudly in our hotel room. I knew my blue eyes were becoming dark with lust as just the beat hit me. I knew I was gonna be wet after just listening to it.

Her hips moved to the beat as she walked towards me. I stood from the bed and grabbed her aggressively. She let out a growl as she started to dance making me follow her lead. Our eyes were locked together. Our legs tangled as we moved against each other. I slowed down trying to focus on memorizing all the lyrics. She smiled and bit her bottom lips turning shy like she does well like we both do. You should have been there for our first time together. Both of us were so scared to mess this all up. We've grown so much in the past two years but I know this song is a glimpse into stuff she thinks but doesn't tell me.

If I had it my way, I would take you down  
If I had it my way, I would turn you out  
And if my body had a say, I would come again  
Scared of what I might say, cause I'm at the edge

And our eyes are crossing paths across the room  
There's only one thing left for us to do

You can touch me with slow hands  
Speed it up, baby, make me sweat  
Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex  
If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away  
Touch, make love, taste you  
If my body told the truth, baby I would do  
Just what I want to

If I had it my way, I would take the lead  
And if I had it my way, I would take you deep  
If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest  
Show you all the red lace underneath this dress

And our eyes are crossing paths across the room (oooh)  
There's only one thing left for us to do

You can touch me with slow hands  
Speed it up, baby, make me sweat  
Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex  
If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away  
Touch, make love, taste you  
If my body told the truth, baby I would do  
Just what I want to

My mind is getting in the way  
Can't feel what my body say  
I'mma tell you anyway  
I'mma tell you anyway  
My mind is getting in the way  
Can't feel what my body say  
I'mma show you anyway  
I'mma show you anyway

There's only one thing left for us to do  
Oh, you can

You can touch me with slow hands  
Speed it up, baby, make me sweat  
Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex  
If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away  
Touch, make love, taste you  
If my body told the truth, baby I would do  
Just what I want to  
You can touch me with slow hands  
Dreamland  
If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away  
Touch, make love, taste you  
If my body told the truth, baby I would do  
Just what I want to want to...

I was overwhelmed by how sexy the song was and how amazing her vocals were. I was definitely all kinds of hot at the end of the song when it started to replay. I bit my bottom lip and looked down and back into her eyes. She pulled me in for an aggressive kiss knowing that I had been asking for permission. As we pulled apart I grabbed her hands in mine and whispered "Demi I love you so much I love this song I don't want there to be anything you don't get I want it all to be your way my body says to let you do as you please. Don't be scared to say anything I want to hear and feel everything you want to." She smiled "I love you too baby, I know we have only just started to really play with how much I love taking the lead but I've never even been able to get this far with anyone else as you know." I nodded wanting her to continue "I just I love you so much I never want to scare you away." I shook my head and brushed her hair back holding her cheek "that is not possible Dem." she smiled a little and I leaned in tangling my hand in her hair as our lips met in a passionate kiss. I pulled away and whispered "so are you gonna show me all the red lace underneath that dress?" She blushed "what makes you think it's that easy you have to earn that baby girl." I bit my lip and moved my hands to her waist as the song continued to replay in the background.

She looked down into my exposed cleavage that was on display in this black dress. I tangled my legs with hers and started to move my hips and she moved hers against mine yet again with more purpose and roughness. I moved my hands slowly all over her back and ass. I wanted her dress off! I pulled her into me and kissed her roughly as I squeezed her ass. She moved more aggressively as she moved her hands to the back of my dress. Her fingers easily unzipping it. I felt the cool air rush over my exposed skin. She let my dress fall to the floor. My body was covered in black lace she had bought me weeks ago as a hint for the song. She looked at me and smirked "what a good girl my sexy good girl." I pulled away from her and started to turn for her my hips moving to the beat of her song. She pulled me back into her by my waist but facing away from her. She moved my hips against her and I felt a whimper leave my lips. She started to kiss my neck as she ran her hand over me "mm baby girl is that all for me?" I nodded "we should get rid of these clothes so they can dry out." She turned me in her arms and unhooked my bra and slowly pulled down each strap then the rest of it. Her hands instantly massaged my breasts. I couldn't be a good girl any longer and started to tear off her red dress. Lucky me it was thin material and ripped with ease falling to the floor. She let out an unexpected "Ooh!" She grabbed my ass squeezing it roughly. Before I could react to that she pushed me down on our bed. Allowing me to take in the masterpiece in front of me. Her body makes mine loose all say. She started to dance looking me in the eyes like she was glued. I sat up trying to touch her but she pushed my hands away and instead ran her own hands over her body slowly. She moved them like I would have making me want to be the one touching her even more then she let out soft moans as she moved her hand down over her. I can see how turned on she is the lace doesn't hide a thing. I pulled her closer and unhooked her bra before she could stop me. She took two steps back and shook her finger at me. I bit my lip I want her so bad! She took her hands hooking them under the elastic of her panties. She pulled them down and back up as she moved her hips. She turned so her ass faced me and repeated this process. She finally moved the thin fabric all the way down her legs. She turned and walked towards me she picked up half of her dress. I was confused till she put it around my face and covered my eyes. I let out a little whimper before I felt something lacy and wet being put in my mouth stopping me. Her taste is so one of a kind I knew exactly how wet she was by how soaked the thin material was. She pushed my shoulders making me lay flat on the bed. I felt her climb over me her legs brushing against mine. She straddled my abdomen and when she rested her body down on me I tried to buck my hips and moan. I could feel her hot wet center. She took my hands and ran them over her breasts and down her abs. She rested one of my hands on her outer thigh. My other hand was taken and moved between the valley of my own breasts and abs. She stopped just before where she was sitting and then slowly slid it under her just enough to cover my finger. She removed it and I soon felt her tongue wrap around it and suck it dry. I moaned even though it was muffled by her panties. She moved back onto my legs and got up. My hips bucked as I felt her hands on them she growled as she pulled down the soaked black lace. She ran a single finger over my v lips and moaned as she felt how wet I really was for her. I heard her suck her finger into her mouth "mm baby girl". I couldn't sit waiting any longer and ripped off the piece of her dress covering my eyes and removed her panties from my mouth. She looked at me "do you want to taste baby?" I nodded my head and took her hand down and ran her finger over me a little more than she had done seconds ago. I stared into her eyes as I brought her finger to my lips and sucked it into my mouth sucking hard. She sighed "mm baby" she scooted back up to straddle my abdomen and leaned down then pressed her lips against mine. Her tongue easily entering my mouth as she ran her hands over me and I ran mine over hers. I felt her slowly speed up and followed her lead.   
She pushed herself down into me and rocked her hips. I did the same feeling myself drip as she would brush against me just right. She sat up and slid herself over my abs. She glided over them and pushed down harder as her head shot back I watched as she moved and more of her sweetness dripped down my skin. I slipped my hand in front of her and slid in as she moved back up "oh fuck!" She moaned and I bit my lip she was beyond soaked and I wanted it all. I wanted to taste all of her. I let her rock her hips over my fingers a few more times before I couldn't take it any longer and I moved both my hands to her ass. I slid her up and over my breasts so she could hover over my face. She was dropping down her thighs. I licked my lips and then her thighs getting everything and leaving my love marks a few times. She lowered her body over me and I pulled her into me and moaned into her as I got the taste for my craving. She tried to pull away as I sucked her clit hard. I grabbed her hips and began to move them against me. I wanted everything she was scared to say to leave her perfect lips I wanted her to let me take her there and make her sweat just like her song was saying. I didn't want her mind to stop her from doing anything she wanted. I pushed her harder and harder moving faster and soon her hands were in my hair pulling, her hips were riding me like she had never done before. I mean this was only the 4th time she'd ever even let me eat her up. It took an entire year for her to let me taste her more than just cleaning her up she's been through so much in her life that I never pushed her and she knows I've been through things that make being intimate hard but we both worked through that and now here we are finally starting to learn what the other likes.

I massaged her fine ass as she rocked on top of me. I loved hearing her moan but she was holding back something. I went harder and moaned into her making sure to vibrate through her and squeeze her ass hard pulling her closer to go deeper. She screamed "fuck! Oh god OH baby marry me! Oh MMMMMMM FUCK I mean OH Yes please Marry Meeee!" I moaned "yeeess!!!!" I pushed into her harder and harder till she couldn't control her movements. She pressed down into me and screamed out one last time "Yesss oh baby!" Her body contracted and my tongue was almost pushed out as her juices filled my mouth and she rode it out. I wanted every drop and got it. She collapsed down on me and hid her face in my neck. Her breathing was all over as she tried to regain control over herself. I pulled her face out from my neck and kissed her lips. She looked down as soon as our lips parted. I pulled away and got up pulling her with me. She sat and I got on my knees "Demi baby will you marry me for real?" She tried to look away but I stopped her "please baby is that what you meant by scared of what you might say?" She looked at me with the face we share completely terrified of the words about to leave her "I-I well I'm so in love with you god I want to marry you right now It's been on my mind for half a year I need you I want you in my life forever I've done things with you I never thought I'd be able too." I smiled "I feel the exact same way we are growing together obviously we were both scared to say the words but together we did it." She leaped into my arms kissing my face all over making me giggle. She pulled me back onto the bed and sighed "I am so in love with you baby!" I smiled "and I am so incredibly in love with you I can't even believe it's real!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For reading!


	4. To The Moon & Back (Hollstien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy Domestic Hollstien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sexual Content

To the moon and back I love you more and than that.

I watched as Laura Hollis the girl so innocent and sweet, that I had the pleasure of calling mine, danced around the kitchen as sweet music played. I bit my bottom lip, she is so beautiful how did I get so lucky? She turned and caught my stare, before her I never could blush. Not like this. She walked closer to the center island counter I had found myself sitting on. She looked up at me those eyes pulling all of my focus to her "Carm? Can I uh ask you something?" I nodded she knows she can ask of me anything. She looked down "do you ever well do you ever miss being your undead vampire self? I just mean do you miss not really having to worry about getting hurt because of a well I don't know like having an aggressive girlfriend?" She was worried last night things got pretty intense and well I may have scratch marks and bruises but she's talking about how she pushed me down on the bed and I hit my head on the bed frame. I pulled her in closer and smiled sweetly as I made her look at me "Laura you listen to me very carefully I would give anything to be here right now with you exactly how we are, both human, both silly, alive, and breathing not being scared for our lives 24/7 I don't miss being a vampire because the only thing I need is you. She leaned closer and I connected our lips sweetly. I held her face "you are my everything and nothing else matters to me." She nodded as a tear tracked down her soft cheek. I can't stand to see her   
cry. I pulled her face up to look at me her eyes met mine "hey I love you". She smiled ever so slightly and leaned up to kiss my lips that happily connected with hers. She giggled as she broke the kiss "the exvampire lets the silly girl be the aggressive one it's a little funny don't you think?" I smirked "well if I do recall correctly someone else has scratches all over her back". I paused and ran my finger over her neck "oh and what is this hmm?" She closed her eyes as I lightly traced the mark I left on her neck. My lips were already craving to have that skin melt under mine. I sighed "I may not be a vampire anymore but that doesn't stop me from bitting and being a little aggressive." I wrapped my legs around her pulling her as close as possible. She opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip "okay so maybe we take turns but right now you are mine". Her voice grew with lust and I felt myself choke on the air I was struggling to breathe in. The way her eyes stare straight through me sets me on fire and makes me forget how to breathe! I felt her hands glide up my bare legs "get rid of the top Karnstein." She demanded and I decided I'd take her top off first. I smirked as I reached the bottom of her cute blue tank top. I slowly tugged it up and over her head to find my beautiful girlfriend wasnt wearing a bra. I bit my bottom lip just taking in how gorgeous she truly is. She bit her bottom lip "very funny babe" she didn't laugh instead she tore off the loose black tank top that was hanging off my body. I took a deep breathe as she forced me to lay down on the counter top. The cool wood felt amazing to my blazing skin but it wouldn't be able to stop the fire that Laura was starting, just by kissing up my thighs. I glanced down just in time to see her bite the top of the small black underwear I had been sporting. Her eyes made me weak as her hands hooked the material and started to pull it off. Her soft lips traveled down my legs as she removed the last thing that had been covering me.

I felt my breath hitch as she kissed back up my legs. Those soft hands running over my skin. Her lips dragging up my legs her honey eyes locking with mine. I bit my bottom lip I can feel her hot breath just teasing me. My back instantly arches as I feel her tongue and lips. My breath catches as a moan escapes me. Her hands hold my outer thighs rubbing them as her tongue dances between my legs. My hands tangle into that golden honey hair and pull as she continues to show me how much she knows and love me. I can't concentrate I'm on cloud nine! She moves like this takes no effort like she could do this in her sleep that's how well she knows my body that's how amazing she is at what's she's doing! I bite my lip "fuck I love you Laura oh my YES! Fuuuuck! LAURAAA!" I had no control over my body it belonged to her in this moment more then ever it did what she wanted it to do.   
I looked down as she licked her lips and ran her her thumb under her bottom lip. I stared at them "kiss me!" She smirked as she hopped up on the counter as I scooted to lay down full on the counter. Her legs straddled me and I could feel her warmth through the only piece of clothing left between us. She leaned over and hovered over my lips "mmm Carm" she whispered as she licked her lips. I tangled my hands into her hair and pulled her down attacking her sweet lips instantly skidding my tongue over them and into that sweet mouth of hers. She let out a soft moan as one of my hands traveled down her back and scratched down it till I reached the previously mentioned panties that were in my way. I gripped the material and guided my other hand down to rip the thin fabric. Laura instantly bit my bottom lip "fuck Carm!" I smirked as she broke the kiss to try and sit up. I grabbed her hips and pulled her up my abs feeling what I was craving drip over my skin. Her fit thighs now on both sides of my head. I looked up as she bent over me like she was weak just waiting for what I was going to do. I pulled her down and leaned up kissing and running my tongue over her abs making her moan. She sat up "Carm please!" I bit my lip as she moved closer. I pulled her down and wasted no time getting what I wanted "oh fuck! Carm!" Music to my ears her moans filling the air and her sweetness filling my lips. Her body rocked as I worked to make her feel amazing. I held her tight and went right where she needed me. Her hands pulled my hair till her legs started to tremble and she had to hold the counter to hold herself up. I didn't slow down as I felt her give in to her pleasure I couldn't I was addicted and wanted more! She screamed and moaned her body trembling and moving wildly it was mine and I had control of it. I held her tight as I got more of what I wanted her breathing frantic like she couldn't keep up. I tried to be gentle getting all I earned but apparently it was too much for her because she pulled back "fuck Carm! I can't take anymore!" I pulled her to lay on top of me and breathed in the comfort of her so close to me. Her body relaxed on top of me her breathing still a little rapid as she kissed my neck a bunch of times "I live you Carm!" I smiled as she looked down into my eyes with such warmth and love. We both sighed content in the moment "how bout a nice bubble bath now?" She nodded and slowly moved off of me and helped me down from the counter. She took my hand and lead us to the bathroom. We quickly got into a nice bubble bath and relaxed our tired bodies in the comfort.

I squeezed Laura closer to me holding her tight.  
"Laura to the moon and back I love you so much more then that". She turned and attached her lips to mine soft sweet and so lovingly that my heart melted. "Carm I love you always and forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! Let me know how you like it!


End file.
